


Klance One Shots

by Gracf



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracf/pseuds/Gracf
Summary: A bunch of one shots w/ Klance





	

Keith woke to find Lance sprawled across him, their legs interlaced, his head on Keith's chest. It was in that moment that Keith felt content, even happy, as he watched Lance snoring softly against his chest.

 _I could get used to this_ , he thought, before his smirk fell. They were just friends, so getting attached to something that felt more like a relationship would be foolish.

He glanced down at the sleeping figure, feeling his heart melt at the sight. It would take him a while to get over this, and a lot of avoiding Lance. Besides, it was just a silly little crush. Keith knew they'd be better of as friends.

Lance turned his head slightly and let out a large yawn. He sat up and stretched his arms, admiring Keith's messy hair. There was a moment of silence before Lance smirked at Keith, who tried to avoid eye contact, as Lance was straddling him.

"Are you embarrassed because I beat your high score on Mario Kart? Is that why you won't look at me?" He teased, knowing fully well why Keith was avoiding eye contact.

He brought his purple eyes up to face the ocean blue ones that were staring at him. He let a small, genuine smile play on his face before pushing Lance onto the floor off the side of the couch. There was a groan which made Keith chuckle before being hit in the stomach by a Wii controller.

"What was that for?" He asked, in feign disbelief.

"Fuck you," Lance mumbled before standing up. He turned towards the bathroom, but stopped when he heard Keith's vunerable voice.

"Will you date me?"

Lance didn't miss a beat, as he'd been waiting to ask Keith that for months. He cool responded, "Yeah, okay." Before closing the bathroom door, not even looking at Keith to know his face was red.


End file.
